


Katya's Itch

by MattedZamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Construction company owner Katya, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians lesbing everywhere!, Smut, Stay At Home Girlfriend Trixie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattedZamo/pseuds/MattedZamo
Summary: Katya has never dominated Trixie, being respectful to her wishes. But that all changes when Katya wakes up in the need to dom and practically runs away from Trixie. After Trixie learns about this through a mutual friend, she's determined to help out her girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

            Katya woke up in a start. It wasn’t one of those starts where the person gasps and sits up in a dramatic way, but a start in which her eyes flew open and all her senses were on hyper drive the instant she was awake. Trixie lied half on top of Katya, arm wrapped her tummy, soft, heavy, and a leg on top of Katya’s lean legs, her head tucked in Katya’s shoulder. Trixie was fast asleep.

            Katya had such an urge that was so powerful, she felt as if she were suffocating. It was worse than the urge to smoke when she wasn’t able to especially after a hard day. It was a hideous itch, one that she had been trying to suppress since she first met Trixie almost five years ago. After fighting it for so long, it was consuming her sending her into a panic.

            She had to get out of there.

-

“Adore, what are we doing here? This place reeks of sex and you know this isn’t my thing!”

“Oh my gay god, Katya, loosen up! Besides I’m only going to take like twenty minutes, tops!” The statement only earned an incredulous look from Katya so Adore added “I promise!”

“Fine Adore. 20 minutes and if you’re still not ready to go, I’m getting in my car and I’m leaving” This only gained a heavy laugh from Adore and that only annoyed Katya more.

“You have 19 minutes, bitch”

They had been standing underneath a vibrant nightclub in front of a heavy oak door waiting for it to open. Katya had been in the nightclub, nursing a club soda when Adore saw her sitting there. Adore asked in her ear what Katya was doing there. When Katya said that she was only there to get out the house, Adore all but dragged Katya from her stool down to the basement where another kind of club was situated. The Whip it was called. An underground BDSM club where everyone was welcomed. Well everyone who knew about it, which was pretty much almost exclusively members of the LGBT+ community.

They stood waiting for the door open and when it did, a tall, pale, long dark haired woman stood there. The first thing Katya noticed was the intensity in the woman’s eyes. The second thing was her dark attire. The third thing she noticed was how was quickly her clit was pulsing and how she needed pressure down there- _now._

“Sharon” Adore sighed, “is she in?”

“Yeah Adore, she’s with a couple right now, but I’m sure she’ll be delighted to see you.” With an almost deathly bored expression, Sharon turned to Katya. “Who are you.”

“Katya Zamolodchika.” Katya stated with an equally bored expression on her face. Or at least what she hoped was a bored expression.

“Well aren’t you a sexy little communist. Welcome to The Whip.” And with that, Sharon stepped to the side and Adore yanked Katya into the club.

The Whip was a surprisingly large place. Katya had to guess The Whip was about the size of a small art museum. It was an open area, but had obvious sections indicated by different groups of sex items spread across the walls. Lined against the walls were couches, small tables, love seats and chairs. It was obvious that meticulous planning was put into the presentation of the place. The lighting was soft and dim, illuminated by small chandeliers placed in the sections. There were six sections with five labeled nightstands separating them. There was a section for whips, chains, floggers, belts, crops, and in the far corner a section which sole purpose served for a giant cross.

On the cross a small woman of Asian descent with a nice body, perky tits, a small stomach, firm thighs and from Katya’s angle, a nice ass. She was blindfolded, and her ankles and wrists were secured with heavy chains and handcuffs on the cross. Another woman, in black platform heels, stood much taller than Katya. She wasn’t sure what descent the free-standing woman was from but was mesmerized by her lips. They were big, painted slightly nude, and looked soft. Katya wanted to take a nap on those lips. The tall woman was whipping the tied up woman with a charcoal gray flogger. The taller woman wore her heels, black leather gloves, a black leather bra, and a strap with a fairly large dildo-lubricated with a condom on- already in place.

“Raven! When I said I wanted to break in that new flogger, I didn’t mean you could break it on Jujubee’s skin you cunt.” A woman yelled from near Katya. She had been so transfixed on the scene before her, she didn’t even notice that Adore and Sharon had left and a slim woman from perhaps Latin descent was in the open area.

“Sorry Bianca, but Juju has been very bad this week.”

“Then make her bleed at home, not on my fucking floor.” At that, Katya checked her watch. 5 more minutes. Where was Adore?

“Hello and you are?” Bianca had turned to her but Katya couldn’t tear her eyes from Raven and Juju.

“I’m Katya. You’re Adore’s wife right?” Adore talked endlessly about Bianca. From Adores accounts, they loved each other tirelessly. Adore always says that Bianca may be a cunt, but she was their cunt, literally and figuratively.

 “Not on paper but that’s Adore’s doing and that’s fine by me.” Katya hummed a response and kept looking at the couple until she felt her arm getting tugged.

“Come watch with me Katya, they’re magical.” Bianca said. It was not a suggestion, nor an invitation. It was a demand. So Katya did what she was demanded of.

“Watch closely.” Bianca whispered in Katya’s ear.

In Katya’s lust filled state, all she could do was watch closely. They were seated in a charcoal gray love seat with burgundy throw pillows. The two colors were coordinated all throughout The Whip.

The scene unfolding in front of her was unlike anything Katya has ever seen before. Raven had this complete control over Jujubee but it was obvious that Juju had given it to Raven. Juju had entrusted Raven with her body so they can get what they both wanted. Raven was causing the right kind of pain to Jujubee, and Juju loved every second of it.

Raven unchained Jujubee from the cross, helping her to the floor. When on the floor, on her knees in front of the other woman, Juju’s head was grabbed and forced onto the fake dick in which Juju hungrily accepted, working it as if it were real. Raven seemed almost bored with the performance unfolding in front of her. But even with the dim lighting, Katya could tell that Raven was very pleased with Juju. Raven pushed her off without warning causing the smaller girl to fall on her side.

“Hands and knees” the taller girl commanded.

Jujubee immediately complied, a smirk playing on her plump lips. “Yes Mistress” she happily cooed. For reasons not yet known to Katya, Juju’s lustful cooing and instant compliance pleased Katya as well.

“Eager little whore are we now?” started Raven “Of course you are, masturbating all week this week without my permission.” Raven then dropped to her own knees behind Jujubee and plunged two long, thick fingers deep inside her partner’s waiting wet pussy.

Jujubee screamed in ecstasy, arching her back and throwing her ass back onto Raven’s hand. Wanting more, needing more. Raven roughly finger fucked her and Katya could sense around the same time as Raven that Jujubee was close to coming.

Raven pulled her fingers out and smacked Juju’s ass which led to her to gasp “Shut the fuck up, not a peep, or we’ll leave without you getting anything. Understood?” Juju wanting some sense of relief after what Katya could imagine was hours of teasing activities, simply nodded. Katya was almost as on edge as Jujubee.

“I’m giving you 12 smacks okay? 2 for every orgasm you’ve had without my permission.” Juju shook her head in agreement. “You are only to count off and NOTHING else. Is that understood?”

Raven didn’t give her submissive a chance to shake her affirmative before her strong hands forcefully smacked Juju’s ass. The sound was deafening and instantly intoxicating to Katya’s ears. The submissive’s beautiful response-a mix of a high yelp ending in a deep moan-didn’t help growing need that was forming in between her legs. This was something that Katya truly desired. She just wasn’t sure if she’d make a good sub, or a very good dom either.

12 smacks later, six on each cheek, Katya could see Jujubee’s wetness  run down her thighs. The smell of womanly arousal floated thickly through the air.

“Such a good girl. You’re doing so well, little girl.” Raven lined the strap with her partner’s entrance and in one swift movement thrust the dildo deep in Juju’s pussy. Katya could come just from watching that action alone. Juju let out a long sigh and threw her ass back. Raven reached up and grabbed a large fistful of Juju’s hair tugging her head back and making her arch her back even deeper.

Raven fucked ruthlessly, her thighs slapping the back of Juju’s thighs. The only sounds filling the entire place were the thighs slapping, Juju’s moans, sighs, and grunts, and God Juju was so wet he dildo slid in and out so easily. Katya wanted that. But how was she to get that?

With one final thrust, Jujubee screamed as her orgasm overtook her. Raven pulled out and caught Jujubee. The younger girl still suffered through aftershocks of her powerful orgasm and Raven rubbed her back soothingly while they were a tangle of limbs on the floor. Katya felt the intimacy occurring but it was too sweet to pry her eyes from the couple on the floor.

Raven held Jujubee, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, telling her how good she had been, saying how much she loved her, remarking how pretty those newly put scars and bruises looked against her tan skin. After a while, Raven picked Jujubee up, carrying her to the bathroom Katya had failed to notice.

“Ever dommed before?” Bianca asked. Katya had forgotten of her existence.

But before Katya could answer, Adore entered from an office Katya also failed to notice.

“Fuck that was hot. Katya, unclench your thighs, they’re worrying me!” Adore laughed at their own joke but Katya hadn’t even realized that her thighs were clamped so tight they were shaking.

“Bee…” Adore whined, directing their attention to their “wife” now, their eyes holding dark mischief in them. Bianca rose from spot in the couch an intense glare in her eyes.

While keeping her gaze directed to Adore, Bianca told Katya, “get my number from Sharon on your way out, we should talk soon.”

So Katya did just that. The next night after the session Katya attended, Bianca asked her to go to The Whip for a “learner’s session.” That night, Bianca broke Katya in, fulfilling needs she never paid any attention before that night. Even though the first half of that night ended in Katya crying throughout her 15th orgasm-the most she’s ever gotten in her life- she loved it all. The second half of her “learner’s session” consisted of Bianca teaching Katya the basics of dominating, using Sharon as her practice sub. It was the most phenomenal night of Katya’s life. By the time she left The Whip, it was 11 o clock in the morning and she was 2 hours late for work. She had first entered the club at midnight. That was also the only time anyone had ever dominated her.

A year after that session and Katya was one of the most well-known lesbian dominatrix in her area. She had regulars and plenty of women who just wanted to test the waters. Times became frustrating when the truth of her favorite hobby was overshadowed after the movie _Fifty Shades_ came out. Women came to her asking for contracts and the most extreme cases when the most BDSM related thing they had done was blindfolding.

Katya had never dominated Trixie per her wishes, and after they had made it official, Katya stopped dominating, but still passed by The Whip every now and again. Katya still kept in touch with Bianca, Adore, Sharon, Raven, and Jujubee. Trixie knew about Katya’s dominatrix hobby and although she didn’t disapprove, she also didn’t want to be a part of it. At first, Katya was a bit hesitate about letting dominating go, but she figured that if she was ready to take a bullet for Trixie, letting go of her favorite hobby shouldn’t be a problem.

-

            Katya lied awake until she saw the sun come up. She lied there and watched as the clock flashed from five o clock to eight o clock in the morning, getting antsier by the minute.

            “Katya.” Trixie always had the voice equivalent to a small toodler as soon as she woke up.

            “Morning Trix cereal,” humor laced Katya’s voice.

            “I fucking hate you.” Trixie finally got off of Katya letting the more petite woman dash to the bathroom.

            Katya started up the shower, taking off her clothes as let the water get as hot as she could stand it. Once in the shower, she scrubbed her body three times. She let the hot water turn frigid cold and forced herself to masturbate to release some of the tension. Even after five orgasms, she only felt a tiny bit of tension release her body. How she was going to survive the day, she wasn’t even sure.

            After her shower, Katya still had about two hours before she had to go to work. She needed to relax but the sight of Trixie dancing around the kitchen in just panties while making breakfast was enough to make Katya fall to her knees. Katya was wearing a tank top, bra and panties, and some shorts. But she was suddenly flushed, hot and sweaty. She wanted to tie Trixie down, blindfold her, and spell out every word of the Old Testament on Trixie’s clit using nothing but her tongue. Katya needed to get the fuck out of there. _Now._

            “Katya, ready for breakfast?” Trixie turned to her looking like a golden angel and Katya wanted nothing more than to make her see God.

Her mouth instantly went dry and Katya found it a bit difficult to say “I need to head to work early. Big project.” That was a lie. There were only two projects scheduled for her company today; a bedroom and a kitchen remodeling’s. Combined, both looked like it would take her and her guys not even the full day. But Katya really needed to get out the house.

She turned around before she could see disappointment paint Trixie’s beautiful face. Katya closed the door to their bedroom, something she very rarely did. She had to get her bearings together and _fast_. But first, work clothes. She hurriedly threw on some worn jeans taking her shorts off. On top of her regular slightly padded bra, she put on a sports bra, placed a graphic tee and then a worn flannel shirt. She put socks on and went to the front hall to get her steel toed boots and work bag.

“I love you Trixie!” She called out over her shoulder promptly shutting the door. Had she stayed to kiss her, things would’ve gone rough and very wrong. Katya headed off to occupy her mind with work.

Trixie sat down on the couch completely confused. First, Katya was awake before her, something she hadn’t done in literal years. Then she runs straight to the shower and not only that but she showered for a whole hour. Next she gave Trixie the strangest and hungriest look Trixie has ever seen. Then she refuses breakfast and Katya fucking loves food. But what hurt the most was her blatant lie and then running off to work.

What the fuck?

She needed answers as to what the hell was wrong with Katya. So she called up Adore, who lived up the street, to come over and join Trixie for breakfast. Because it was free hot food, and because Adore knew they can walk around with no pants on (an article of clothing they hated), Adore readily accepted.

An hour and a half later, Adore sat on the other side of the couch full and happily babbling about Bianca and all her costume projects. Trixie was simply sitting there, legs tucked under her, happily basking in Adore’s happiness. Trixie had a habit of scanning over people’s bodies and she noticed a fading bruise on the other girl’s collarbone. Blushing, Trixie forced herself to do the thing she called Adore over for.

“Adore, how well do you know Katya?”

“Well she’s my best friend, so as well as you do. Why’d you ask?”

“She’s been weird today. Like weirder than her usual self.”

“What do you mean by that Trixie?”

Trixie proceeded to tell Adore everything that transpired that morning. When she took a breath, she watched as Adore’s face went from confused to understanding in about 2 minutes.

“You guys don’t like dom and sub scenes stuff right? Last time Kat was at The Whip, I wasn’t there but B told me that was antsy.”

Trixie remembers that night, it was only last week. While she had gone to bed fairly early, Katya had cleaned the entre two bedroom apartment. That morning, even after not sleeping, Katya still managed to make them both breakfast and head to work. Katya blamed it on over excitement on a new project.

“We don’t do any of that. It’s not really my thing.” Trixie said carefully. She knew that Adore was still heavily involved and didn’t want to offend.

“Well when was the last time you guys had sex?”

Katya very rarely initiated sex. She always tried to wait for Trixie to start. Trixie liked it slow and methodical. Trixie liked it when Katya took her time with her. And Katya, even though she loved it hard and rough, she always let Trixie tear her apart slowly. Trixie knew they both had high sex drives, but she always cut them off after a few orgasms. What was stopping her?

“I think it’s going to be a month and a half soon.” How did that happen?

“That’s like a year and a half in Katya’s time! How the fuck is the bitch not dead yet?” Adore shrieked.

“I don’t know, but that’s gonna change soon. Maybe even tonight.” Trixie was determined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie confronts Katya, and it doesn't end very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 IS HERE EVERYONE!
> 
> First I want to say thank you for your kind words, your kudos and overall overwhelmingly supportive response towards this story
> 
> Next, a special shout out to my best friend Krys for being an awesome human being and supporting me with everything I've written so far.
> 
> And last but certainly not least, I'm sorry this took so long to write and post up, but it's here now with two more chapter coming in the next 5 days! yay!
> 
> Now enjoy!

Katya's body felt worn down but marvelous. She pushed her body while helping her crew during the remodeling projects. She had helped them so much so that during both jobs, they had finished a whole hour ahead of schedule. Both homeowners were so impressed by the quick and clean work they had handed over more than the promised amounts. Katya's crew had decided that they had wanted it to go to their Christmas bonuses.   
  
When Katya neared her apartment, the tension that she had felt earlier and thought had been released from her hard work, returned. She hesitated in front of their door trying to relax herself. She was not going to release that side of her on her sweet Trixie. She was to run a cold bath and stop herself from thinking about making Trixie's beautifully cream skin a rainbow from bruises, bite marks, and scratches. Katya wasn't going to do that to herself.   
  
She finally used her keys to enter her apartment, taking deep breathes trying -and failing- to will her pulsing clit to just fucking relax. But at the sight of Trixie in the living room, Katya nearly collapsed.   
  
There her baby girl sat on her bare legs on the couch. Her hair cascaded softly past her shoulders, teasing her full breasts. It looked like she had washed it and let it air dry. She wore absolutely nothing besides a baby doll see through light blue nightgown. Katya's mouth was watering and her clit only pulsed faster. She needed that shower. Now.   
  
_Inhale and exhale, Katya. Inhale and fucking exhale Katya._ "Hey baby." Katya didn't mean for her statement to come out so breathy, but she couldn't help it. She really needed Trixie.   
  
"Hard day, Kat?" Trixie purred. She didn't move from her spot on the couch, but her expression was growing darker, more lustful.   
  
"Yeah, it was tiring but great." Katya was still clad in the outfit she had thrown on that morning, but now she was sweaty and gross. Trixie knew this, but that didn't seem to stop the younger blonde from hungrily gazing over her girlfriend. Katya felt she could come just from the gaze.   
  
"Katya come here." Trixie's tone was firm and Katya's body obliged before her mind could fully grasp what was happening.   
  
"Take off your boots and kneel in front of me. Please"   
  
Katya knew where this was going, where it was going to lead to. And she didn't want it. Well she wanted the sex, but she was afraid of the outcome. But she did take off her boots.   
  
"Trixie. Baby. What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Well at first I wanted you to dominate me cause Adore said you're probably wound tight-"  
  
"Adore?"  
  
"-Yes Adore, pay attention. Anyway my original plan was to get some stuff that Bianca has. She ordered some new things for her club that came in the wrong color and she doesn't want it anymore." Trixie stopped to take a breath and continued. "But Adore said you might be wound up to tight so I thought I could try to dominate you!"   
  
Katya tensed up at the idea of being dominated. It wasn't Trixie per say, she just didn't like the feeling of losing control. She had always been a top, being verse just never worked out for her.   
  
Trixie continued. "I know your problem with bottoming baby, that's why instead I was trying to like get you in this mindset of me controlling your actions to dominate -am I making sense?"   
  
"In a weird way yes but Trixie I can't let you do that. I'm dead set against dominating you Trix -I don't want to lose control. We've never done this before and the way I am, the way I was, what I feel, it's going to be to much to handle -i. I'm sorry Trixie, but no."   
  
Trixie looked really hurt and Katya wasn't sure why. "But Katya, you're not okay. This morning you did so many things you've rarely done and you avoided me. I'm still not sure why, and I'm sure you have your reasons but, I want to try this with you." Trixie moved from the couch to stand in front of Katya, connecting their hands. "I'm trusting you to do what you want with my body so it can please you."   
  
Katya wanted to give in, she really did. Trixie's pretty brown eyes bore into her green ones and she couldn't take it. Trixie trusted her. It wasn't a surprising fact, she's known that for years. In the three years they've been together, they were in situations where Trixie just trusted Katya to take care of her, and Katya knew she hadn't failed her. But it hurt her to know that this was the one challenge she couldn't face up to.   
  
"Trixie, you don't know what you're asking. If I do what you're asking me to do, things will go really wrong, really fast and I can't do that to you."   
  
"Katya why are you being so cryptic!" Trixie let go of Katya's hands and stepped back. "I know what I'm asking for! I want you to give me all of it, what the fuck! And seriously? Things will go really wrong? Can you let me be the judge of something? God Katya, you're a complete mess, you know that right? A. Mess!"   
  
Katya was hurt to say the least. Disappointed at herself to say the most. She wanted to help Trixie, help her enter Katya's preferred world of sex. She wanted to help herself too, to finally relieve all this goddamn tension she was feeling inside of her. But she will not do that to her Trixie. She couldn't allow herself to do it.   
  
The possibilities weren't endless, but they weren't all good. She could be to rough and hurt Trixie so badly, they end up in the hospital. She could be to demanding of her sweet princess, make her do things she wasn't yet comfortable with and ruin the experience for her. She could finish still unsatisfied and make Trixie think she wasn't enough when Trixie was more than enough woman for her.   
  
Worst case scenario, a freak accident that leaves one of them dead.   
  
So yeah, Katya wasn't going to give in. She had to let Trixie know that and the task in itself wasn't easy, and it was most definitely harder with a pissed of Trixie in front of her.   
  
"Trix, I think you should just calm-"  
  
"Calm down? You expect me to just _calm down_? I am over here trying to help you and suddenly you decide you want to play the part of the innocent nun who does no harm and you know what? I'm not going to calm down. I'm walking out this house, I _will_ be back later, and follow me to see the kind of hell I can raise."   
  
Trixie turned around and headed to their shared bedroom, slamming the door and leaving Katya to recover from her whiplash. She knew the end result of Trixie getting rejected wasn't going to be pretty, she just expect the outburst to be this bad.   
  
Trixie could be a bit of a princess, which was something Katya didn't mind. She loved to spoil her and Trixie loved being spoiled, even if she did get flustered. But princess Trixie was more evident in bed; the bedroom was where she reigned supreme. She demanded action when she wanted and how she wanted it, and shame was never a factor when it came to sex.   
  
But this outburst was still new to her, since it had only happened once before.   
  
Katya went to the bathroom to finally take that shower. She took her clothes off, her tired body groaning to just relax after the hard day she went through. As she stepped into the tub, she heard the front door open and slam shut, a sigh leaving her lips.   
  
-  
  
Trixie was all different kinds of pissed off and no matter what word she used, none were quite able to adequately described just how ticked off she felt.   
  
_Fucking Katya and her fucking rules. Rejecting me. Me! I'll show her what happens when I get rejected!_  
  
She knew she was being petty. She knew she was being spiteful. But she was the victim! Getting rejected twice in one day by the person who see loved, cherish and cared for the most was sure to mess with her.   
  
She threw on leggings and a tank top and flats, something she wouldn't wear reguraly but didn't care. Her tits were pretty big, an all natural DDD having gone under the knife the year before to perk them up so she could stop wearing bras so often. That's when she had stopped working so she could recover and never went back to work. It had been Katya's insistence. _Fucking Katya_. Trixie wondered if working again would upset her. For a brief moment, she hoped it would.   
  
The walk was clearing her head and she found herself on her way to Adore's house. She knocked on the door happy to find that not only was Adore home, but that Bianca was out. She was greeted and made her way to the couch, guilt hitting her like a train. Adore had asked her question after question but Trixie couldn't bring herself to respond. Waves of hurt of guilt washing over her, drowning her vocal cords.   
  
She spoke after a while, having energy to ask for one thing. "Adore?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Can we get fucked up tonight?"   
  
"Is that what you want?"   
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Then yeah, totally."   
  
-  
  
The club was packed and filled with thumping bodies releasing bounds of energy. They were at Maxxx, the club that was right above The Whip. It was a club they felt safe in, having frequented the place over the course of many years. They were well acquainted with the owner and bartenders and bouncers. It was a place they could let loose, go wild, and trusted enough to know they were in safe hands.   
  
Trixie saw the way Adore worried over her but she didn't have it in her to care anymore. She had yelled at Katya, something that her girlfriend didn't deserve. She threatened her with an even bigger issue when she knew that Katya would most likely follow her to keep her safe. She was a shitty girlfriend.   
  
So her main goal for the night was to get so fucked up, her hangover in the morning would certainly match how she felt at the moment. It was self destruction really, but again, she didn't care anymore. She went to the bar and started off with three shots of Patron in a row, slamming them back, only wincing when the burn from the third one hit her. It was a dangerous game to play, drinking on a empty stomach, but she planned to stick with clears and to dance. She really wanted to dance.   
  
She danced her way to the middle of the floor, the DJ playing a song that made her want to move. Most people knew who she was, she was Katya's girl, she wasn't to be touched. But few people were new and didn't know about the unspoken rule and danced with her. They wanted to flirt but Trixie layed down the law. She was there to dance and drink, nothing else. The flirters understood.   
  
In between numbers, she switched between shots of flavored vodka and international and domestic tequila. Her tab was running high and her mental stability was running low but she felt the pressures of her mistakes was off her shoulders. But she was feeling a new pressure in her bladder from all the liquids.   
  
She stopped dancing and did a weird wobble walk back to the bar stool next to where Adore had perched themself. Trixie's mind was a little fuzzy and she found even the most mundane things worthy of a giggle or two.   
  
"Adore" giggle "such a pretty name. Matches the face." She found herself cooing. "I don't compliment you. You pretty." She frowned.   
  
"Thanks Trixie, ready to go home?"   
  
"Home." She frowned again. She didn't want to go home to a sad and panicked Katya. So she ordered and downed another shot. Peach vodka. "No. Bathroom um please?"   
  
"Need help to the bathroom?"   
  
"Yeah" she giggled again "I'm a little drunk."   
  
Adore chuckled and Trixie laughed. She clung to Adore on the way to the bathroom and made them wait outside the stall door while she peed. She heard their phone go off and they answered but she didn't focus on the conversation. She was fascinated by how much liquid was in her and coming out and by the fact that she left the house with no panties on.   
  
"Adoorreeee" she whined. "I have no undies on." She giggled.   
  
"Oh my God."  
  
It took another ten minutes for Trixie to finish, clean herself, get out of the stall and wash her hands. She clung unto Adore again and was being led outside.   
  
"Nooo I want to dancccee. I'm not done hating myself!"   
  
"Yes you are Beatrix."  
  
"Oh shit. Katya."   
  
-  
  
Katya had gotten the call when she was in between sleep and conscienceness. It was from Adore and she checked the time before answering. It was 11 pm, three hours since Trixie marched out the house. She had been worried up until that point when she saw Trixie's pretty pink phone on their bed, but the exhaustion gave way to worry and she was falling asleep on the couch. That is until her phone jolted her awake.   
  
Adore called quietly whispering that they were at Maxxx and Trixie was drunk and probably planning to get drunker. Before hanging up the phone, Katya could hear Trixie calling for them and whining about her lack of underwear. She rolled her eyes, annoyed at the situation Trixie put herself and Adore into. She was already in yoga pants and a sweatshirt, she didn't really need a bra, she put her sneakers on, she grabbed her keys and headed down to Maxxx.  
  
She waited out towards the back, texting Adore to let them know to just bring Trixie straight there and to ignore her if she whined. Trixie got so whiny and giggly when drunk. When she saw the two, she saw how much of a stereotypical drunk college student Trixie looked. Her hair was in a messy bun, she had on a tank top, leggings and flats, and she looked flustered from all the alcohol. When she was traded off from Adore's arms to hers, her breath stunk of booze.   
  
"Goodnight Adore!"   
  
Adore chuckled wishing Katya a _good luck_ before telling Trixie goodnight and heading back inside the club, presumably to head down to The Whip to spend time with Bianca.   
  
"Lets go Trix."   
  
"Katya I can't go anywhere with you until you say you're not mad at me."   
  
Katya sighed, already losing patience with Trixie. Which wasn't a good thing, drunk Trixie required a ton of patience.   
  
"Trixie, I promise I'm not mad at you."   
  
"Okay!" Trixie giggled. She was so adorable sometimes.   
  
The walk home was slow and arduous for Katya. Her body had already been pushed to the limit from work and now had to deal with 160 pounds of Trixie clinging on to her. The usual 15 minute walk from Marxxx to the house extending to a good 30 from all the breaks they had to take.   
  
At home, Trixie was in the bedroom, naked by her own accord claiming heat exhaustion and whatever. Katya was texting both Adore and Bianca letting them know that Trixie was safe at home with her and that she really needed The Whip to be open in the afternoon. She put her phone down, not waiting for the response she already knew was coming, and focused her attention on Trixie.   
  
She was refusing the water Katya was handing her saying she didn't mind feeling like shit in the morning. It was a sad form of self destruction, one that Katya remembered all to clearly. But she wasn't about to lecture Trixie about it, she probably wouldn't even remember the conversation in the morning.   
  
"Katya, will we have sex?"   
  
"No, Trixie, you're not sober."   
  
Trixie stuck her tongue out at her, attempting to blow a raspberry but instead just having a line of spit come out her mouth. It was gross.   
  
She layed down, her back pressed against the top of the sheets and put an arm over her eyes, maybe to make the spinning stop.   
  
"You know kitty Kat, I cried. Cause I'm bad. Like really bad." She turned her body and propped her head up with her hand. "I think I deserve to get punished Katya."   
  
Katya held in the giggle she had inside her at her girlfriends mispronuciation of her name. She usually said it correctly, the Russian way of two syllables, but she was so drunk she split it to three.   
  
"We'll talk about punishments another time. But for now, go to bed."   
  
"Pfft. Whatever."   
  
Trixie rolled back over, resuming the position she had before. Katya watched over before gently turning her to her side in case an incident were to happen during the middle of the night. Katya knew she could hold her own liquor, but she wasn't sure what she drank and how much she had drunk so it was better safe than sorry.   
  
When Trixie's breathing evened out, Katya went to the living room. She was terrified of the conversation to come in the morning, but she went back to the thinking she had done while Trixie was out.   
  
Trixie trusted her and Katya trusted her in return. When Bianca was showing her the ropes, she had been eager to learn and ready to please, just like Trixie. She figured shit could only go wrong if Katya was a bad teacher. But with enough time and patience, she was sure a good outcome could happen for the both of them.   
  
Completely drained, Katya stripped and went to bed, calm with the decision she had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, I can honestly never stop thanking you and I feel like I can't even thank you enough!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! @mattedzamo
> 
> Oh and did I mention, there's no smut in this and it's just some angst? No? Whoopsies!


	3. The Resolution pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas! A new chapter is here! 
> 
> If there is anyone who has kept up with me and what i post, I'm not dead!!!
> 
> If you're only following this story, I'm not dead and neither is this story!!!
> 
> Holy shit you guys!!!! 1000+ hits!!!! Um thanks!!!!
> 
> Also thanks for helping me out Krys!!!

Trixie woke up, a pounding headache and a full bladder greeting her. _For 25 I feel to old for this shit_. Hangovers aren't cute. But neither is yelling at a woman who doesn't deserve to get bitched at either. Oh well, time to start the day. "Shit." She turned from her side to her other side, surprised to see Katya wasn't there. She rolled back over to get her phone which was supposed to be on the bedside table. But instead of her phone, she found some Advil and a bottle of water. Under the Advil was a note left by Katya in her pretty handwriting. Katya rarely hand wrote things now, instead typing up reports and texting. But it seemed her handwriting skills didn't falter. Such pretty writing.

She took the Advil and drank the water carefully, sitting up slowly to do so and give her body time to adjust before standing up. She had to pee so bad, but her head was threatening to split in half if she didn't take it easy. Her bladder would just have to wait.

It took her a lot longer than she would ever care to admit, but she made it to the bathroom. She peed, and then brushed her teeth, body and hair in the shower where the hot water rinsed off the rest of her guilt, her soap and some of her headache. The bathroom was a comfortable size, and it became her own personal sauna until she opened the door and cool air rushed in, causing goosebumps to raise across her skin.

In the bedroom, she put a dry towel down so her body could air dry while she played with the tablet she had. She still hadn't bothered to locate her phone, and it didn't ring so it wasn't of much importance at the moment. While her hair was drying, she got up to moisturize her scalp then sat back down to let her body continue air drying.

She had to go out today, which wasn't a usual bother, but she wondered what outfit to put on for her outing. She checked the weather, happy to see that it would be pleasantly warm and sunny. She settled on a dress. She wanted to look pretty and out there but casual and she knew just the dress for the look.

Once dry, Trixie took the time to moisturize her body, deeply massaging the body cream everywhere. Her body tingled with warmth and her muscles were relaxed. She brushed out her hair, going for a half up, half down style. Having been air dried, her hair fought her, trying to proclaim natural frizz and waves, but hair crème and a brush won. She put on underwear, deciding to put on a bra and some hipsters, not really caring that they were both nude. It was comfortable. In the kitchen, she made herself strong green tea and ate a bowl of fruit.

She found her phone in the living room, surprised it was at almost full charge, finding text messages from Katya, Adore and Bianca. She unlocked her phone, not to read the messages but to play some Lana del Rey while she searched for her favorite dress. It was white; the top was a high neck line, the collar resting just at the bottom of her neck. The top portion was a solid white while the bottom had a small solid white colored skirt ending mid-thigh and a mesh outer skirt that ended under her knees. Katya had picked it out one afternoon while they were on a rare shopping trip after she had expressed her glee of seeing Trixie in it. That was probably why Trixie had deemed it her favorite.

Her final accessories were a pair of pure white low top sneakers, a huge white bow pinned behind the ponytail she had high on her head. She was going to go bare faced, but felt uncomfortable so she threw on a few layers of mascara and lip softening chapstick.

She was ready to go meet Katya at The Whip.

 

*

 

Katya woke up first; she still felt the tension from the day before, but not the stress alongside it, the decision she had made calming her. She woke up later than usual, at around 10 since it was Saturday. Trixie's arm had been wrapped tightly around Katya's middle, so tight, her hand was tucked under her ribcage and Trixie's chest was pressed flat against her back. She was hot and sweaty and had to get creative to get out of her arm. But Trixie moved on her own, changing to her other side, releasing Katya.

Quickly and quietly, she got out of bed, changed into some casual clothes, and took Trixie’s dead phone with her to the living room to charge. She brushed her teeth and hair, washed her face and moisturized her skin. She wanted breakfast, but she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to stomach it down, feeling to much excitement for the day. Well actually no, the rest of the weekend. It was a Saturday where she didn’t need to work at all, and she didn’t dare think about work on Sunday’s; the rest of the day and the next were dedicated to the future tasks at home.

She waited until Trixie’s phone was charged and left a handwritten note on the night table in the bedroom. She texted Bianca and Adore to let them know that she was on her way over to their house. She kissed Trixie’s temple lightly, the younger girl not moving a damn muscle at the gesture, and she quietly slipped out the apartment, locking the door behind her.

The 20 minute walk from her house to Bianca’s was with a spring in her step, her mind speeding with ideas of what was to come, her stomach rumbling with tight knots and nutritional neglect. If everything went well, in 48 hours, a door she built and shut with hammered in nails would be ripped opened.

She was so fucking excited.

At Bianca’s house, she was greeted by the warm arms of Adore and the scent of faint weed surrounding her and the scent of _huevos rancheros_ wafting in the air.

“Mornin’ Kat.” Adore kissed her cheek after letting her go from her embrace. They walked into the kitchen where Bianca already had three plates on the counter waiting to be loaded with food and three glasses of some type of juice.

“Hey, morning Adore, morning Bianca, oh I don’t think breakfast is necessary for me-“

“You’re eating or nothing is getting done.” Bianca stated matter of factly. She didn’t even need to turn around for Katya to know she meant business.

At the dining room table, they ate their breakfast in relative quiet, the only sounds Katya heard were that of her own chewing and utensils being scraped against plates.

Breakfast passed and they retreated to the living room couch, Adore’s head on Bianca’s shoulder, their hands and legs entwined together while Katya sat on the far corner looking at Bianca intently as she laid out her plan.

“…so that’s why I really need The Whip to be open today so you can be with me and Trixie. Adore can come to if they want, I’m just not sure how Trixie is going to be with that arrangement.”

“And what about Sharon? She’s basically like the second half of the club.”

Katya shook her head “Uh-uh. Trixie’s cool with her, but they’re not friends. They’re more like…forced acquaintances.”

“And you’re sure she’s going to be okay with this? You didn’t even tell her!”

“If she truly wants what she’s asking for, then she’ll have to be okay with it.” 

“Fine I’ll do it.” Bianca moved Adore off of her and started to head around the couch to go down the hallway to her bedroom to change, “but only because I haven’t done this in a while and I wanna prove to myself that I can still do it.”

“Yeah sure Bianca,” Katya huffed out a short laugh. ”That’s the _only_ reason why you’re doing this.”

Once they made it to The Whip, Bianca and Katya had set to prepare everything for Trixie’s arrival. Trixie had texted Katya letting her know that she was on her way. Everything was all set and all they had to do was just wait for Trixie to call Katya so Bianca could let her in.

“Zamo, are you sure she’ll be okay with this?”

“Again B, if she’s as dedicated to this as she made herself out to be, then she’ll be just fine.” Katya was seated on the same couch she sat the first night she had been at the club. It wasn’t as hard as it once was, but it wasn’t as soft and worn down that she would expect from a six year old couch.

“Well she’s your princess so it’s whatever you say.”

Katya nodded her head in agreement and sat there and waited for her phone to ring.

 

*

 

Trixie left the house, taking her time to lock both locks on the door. Instead of the elevator, she walked down the five flights of steps to the lobby, pausing to say hello to the woman who lived above her. Trixie noticed that with her was a baby, perhaps one year old. While cooing at the baby, and talking with the woman, she made a mental note to ask Katya about moving somewhere else before the little baby started interrupting her midday naps with his stomping around above her.

She left her building, putting her shades on to protect her eyes. The walk to the club was usually 15 minutes, but there was a park that added an extra 5 minutes to the walk. She took her time, strolling along, humming quietly to herself the Lana song she’s had on repeat while getting dressed. She entered the park, still taking her time, taking in the sights she so often neglected to notice.

She took in the budding trees, having stopped remembering the names of the trees; both scientific and common. She took the tall trees, ones that must’ve been at the very least 50 years old. There was one that was over 100. She stopped by that tree, an oak. It was so beautiful, she ran her hands over the textured bark, fingers lightly glazing over the bumps and raises and smooth spots. There was a branch with a few leaves at the end above her head, she reached out and grabbed a leaf. She crumbled the still green leaf, knowing that the fragrance of oak wouldn’t be coming until the late fall months, but still she pressed the leaf to her nose. She inhaled deep, taking in the very faint scent of raw earth, imagining it to be, _willing_ it to be the scent of oak.

She sat down on a park bench that wasn’t directly under the oak, but close enough to be provided shade by it. Closing her eyes she internalized the fact that she was actually going to do this. That what she finally wanted was what she was going to get. And with Katya.

_“Sharon are you sure you know what you’re doing?”_

_Her hands were sweaty and hot, trapping the heat on the concrete beneath her. Her arms wiggled from supporting her weight for so long. Her knees were aching so badly, they had to be bruised. She wasn’t sure about any of this, all of it being far from what was remotely considered comfortable for her. But she was supposed to trust Sharon._

_“Yeah, I’ve seen Bianca do this to tons of girls. You’re in-“_

_“But have_ you _ever done it?”_

_There was hesitation, a pregnant pause. She stiffened, the moments between responses offering fear, not solace. “Yeah.”_

_“I don’t believe you. I don’t like this one bit. Sharon I want out. I want out right now.”_

_“C’mon Trix you’ll be fi-“_

_“No Sharon! This doesn’t feel right I don’t like this!”_

_“Fine. But we wont be together anymore. You know that.”_

_“It’s a price I’m willing to pay.”_

_Walking out that burgundy gray club, she never thought she’d date another dom. But of course, every human was the special exception. And Katya was the special exception._

She exhaled, clearing the memory from her mind. It had been 7 years ago now, or somewhere around that time. Getting up from the bench, she looked over to the oak tree, the one Adore had found her under the night she walked out on Sharon. A light gust picked up, lifting her skirt the tiniest bit and lifting her spirits tremendously.  

The rest of the walk to The Whip was easy for her. Her feet floated her over and time seemed to escape with the breeze.

She called Katya.

 

*

 

Katya’s phone rang and Bianca went upstairs to open the door for Trixie. She was calm while she waited for Trixie to come inside; knowing that they were in good hands while they were going to embark on this journey together being her Xanax.

Trixie came into the room, followed by Bianca, wearing her favorite dress. She stopped in front of Katya, with her hands behind her back and her gaze down. Katya got up off the couch, lifting Trixie’s head lightly by her little chin so they can make eye contact.

“Kat?”

“Baby girl, if you’re really serious about being my sub, I need you to understand every major part of what dominating and subbing. Bianca is going to teach you everything she taught me, verbally-“

“And the physical part?” Trixie interjected.

“It’ll be with me. Now, are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“Are you only doing this to please me?” Katya didn’t want that to be the leading motivation to Trixie’s decision. This was supposed to be for the both of them to willingly enter and enjoy, not just for Katya’s pleasure.

“No. I’m ready for this. I feel it.”

“God you guys are gross. Can we start?” Bianca tried to make it sound menacing, but Katya knew her better than that. It was just some light teasing.

Katya turned her attention to Trixie, “are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Come on Trixie, we have a bunch of information we need to get in your brain and I left Adore by herself with a lot less snacks then I’m comfortable leaving them with.”

Bianca stole Trixie away from Katya to the wall that was cleared from its usual board of sex toys, a long thanksgiving style table up against it, an array of objects as its bounty. She picked up a toy, and placed it in her hands.

“I’m skipping things like dildos and ass plugs because Katya already told me you know about all that. Now do you remember what BDSM stands for?” Trixie shook her no. “That’s okay, I don’t remember the exact order but the letters stand for bondage and dominance and submission and sadism and masochism.”

“B youre missing one!” Katya called out.

“Oh yeah? Which one genius?”

“Fuck if I know!” Katya called back and laughed.

“Discipline.” Trixie said in a quiet voice, hoping Katya’s laugh would prevent the very close Bianca to hear what she had said.

“What was that?” Fuck, Bianca _had_ heard.

Trixie cleared her throat, ignoring the way her heart started to pound anxiously, and repeated her answer in a slightly louder tone. “I said discipline.”

Bianca nodded her head minutely in agreement “you’re right, it is discipline.” As if in an afterthought she added, “something I hear is something you tend to lack.”

Trixie had been looking Bianca in the eyes but blushed and turned her head to look back at the table of toys, unsure if B was referring to her raucous drinking she had done the night before or her bedroom tendencies.

“Right so, you were saying…” Trixie really wanted this portion of the lesson to be over with.

“As I was saying, the most important part of BDSM is that it is SSC-“

“SSC?”

“Yes, SSC, safe, sane and consensual. You talk about scenes you want to do, and if Katya agrees then you move forward. Same thing works in reverse, if Katya proposes a scene, and you agree then you go ahead with it.”

Trixie hesitated to ask her question but she figured it was an important one to ask. “What if…what if I don’t want to do the scene?”

Bianca’s eyes softened at the tone of hesitation? Fear? In Trixie’s voice. She was unsure what had happened that would cause her to ask the question that way, but that’s why she was educating the girl, so her confidence in BDSM was as strong as her confidence in herself, which tended to be a lot. “Then you can say no. Katya is gentle and understanding and non-judgmental. There’s no repercussion if you don’t agree with a part of a scene or the whole thing, or you’re just not up to it or whatever you may have for saying no.”

Trixie kept her eyes down, nodding her head lightly, her visual attention focused on her hands, “yeah. Okay. Yeah, no you’re right.”

Bianca touched her shoulder, her thumb rubbing lightly the skin that was under it. “Do you want to keep going?”

Katya watched from her position on the couch, her relaxed composure turning into her having her elbows digging into her thighs, her hands supporting her head as she kept her stare on Trixie who was still not looking at Bianca. Her foot was on top of the other, making her right shoe dirty her left. She wanted to stop everything, to pull Trixie into her arms, to stop her fidgeting, to hold her in their bed and not do this ever again. But she didn’t, restraining herself to see what Trixie was going to do. She watched as she relaxed her body and finally looked at B as she shook her head, agreeing to whatever question Bianca had asked. It was quiet in the room, silence heavy as the two other women had watched and waited for Trixie’s response. Bianca murmured something else, Katya had read it as “are you sure” to which Trixie confidently said “yes”.

The relief in the room was palpable.

Trixie kept her undivided attention on Bianca as the older woman taught her about all the different kind of toys available of sexual pleasure. There were things that Trixie were familiar with such as the ball gag, the crop, collars, blindfolds, handcuffs, spreader bars, and belts. There were always things she wasn’t all that familiar with such as the Wartenberg wheel, nipple clamps along with weights, and how that could also be used with the clit. Anything that had to do with the butthole accompanied the list, even though she was sure Katya had tried to swing her into anal once or twice.

Katya had ordered lunch somewhere between Bianca showing her the regular anal plugs and the ones that could be pumped up. She had laughed when Trixie tried to hide her immediate interest in the expandable butt plug. When lunch came, along with Adore who had grown bored and hungry at home, they put a hold on Trixie’s lessons as they ate the Italian meal.

Bianca and Adore holed themselves up in their office while Trixie and Katya made themselves comfortable on the floor, leaning up against the couch.

“So, this is how you learned?”  Trixie cut through the noise of quiet chewing with some questions she wanted to ask Katya, trying to mask the fact that she was growing nervous about the fact that soon Katya would be her BDSM teacher.

“Well her age must’ve caught up to her or something, she was a lot more forceful when she was teaching me.” Katya put down her half-finished plate of spaghetti.

“Mhm. How much longer?”

“Well she only taught you the meaning of SSC and BDSM so she’ll probably teach you about scenes and doms and subs and their limits and oh! Subspace, ever heard of that?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Oh that’s my favorite, I’ll teach it right alongside with her, she’s so dry.”

“…” Trixie paused for a moment, “was that a double joke?”

Katya took a moment to absorb Trixie’s statement and what she had previously said and laughed, Trixie joining in. “It is now!”

The two women settled down, their appetites absent, both for different reasons. Trixie spoke first, quietly breaking the silence, “Katya, I wanna be good.”

“What do you mean? What does that even mean?”

“What I said, Kat. I want to do this the right way, I wanna know everything there is to know so this can be perfect.”

“Trix there’s no such thing as perfect sex. The same thing applies to BDSM, there’s no such thing as the perfect scene. Mistakes happen you know, things snap and break, people get uncomfortable, shit can get messy. The most important thing you have to remember is that both participants are comfortable in what they’re doing, and if they’re being pushed to their limits, that they’re comfortable with that too.” Katya kissed the tip of Trixie’s nose to punctuate her point.

Bianca burst out of her office, her face and neck flushed, “Hey, Katya, listen, I know how important this is for you and your girl, but something came up and I, we, Adore and me, we need to go home so do you want to stay and close up with Max or what?”

Katya got up, brushed herself off, “No, we’ll head home, our shit is over there anyway.”

She went to Bianca to finish off the conversation while Trixie stayed on the floor, keeping her face stoic but flexing her toes a mile a minute in her sneakers.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Trixie stayed quiet, trying to calm her speeding heart and even faster thoughts with the fact that she had _Katya_ by her side, the same woman who was once sought after by many to dominate them. She was the perfect person for this. She would be fine, long as she listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this and what you think'll happen! Hope you liked!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First and foremost, I would like to thank every single one of you for taking the time to read this story.  
> 


End file.
